The framing of paintings, photographs, weavings, pictures or graphic displays has traditionally been a time consuming and expensive undertaking, often tending to economically prohibit the framing of any of them, except those of substantial monetary or sentimental value. In contrast, this minimal parts quick picture frame of this invention represents a low cost, minimal parts frame requiring only seconds to assemble and disassemble, without fasteners and without tools, while simultaneously offering enhanced moisture and dust protection, an attractive and aligned appearance, and an adaptability to any size picture upon selecting various length framing pieces of the extrusion.